A social and/or business networking system maintains data about hundreds of thousands, and more likely than not, millions of people. These data can include a profile of each member of the social networking system. These profiles can include information relating to a person's educational history, employment history, skills set, and other pertinent information about the person. Such a social networking system normally provides to its users the ability to conduct searches on the system. These searches can be for a particular person in the system using the person's name, and/or can include searches for persons that satisfy particular search criteria (such as people who have experience in a certain job skill). These searches can return information on members whose profiles satisfy one or more criteria of the searches, and can further return additional information or facet data relating to the search criteria.